Ce n'est pas nos aptitudes qui montrent ce que nous sommes
by Ygg
Summary: Salut à tous ! C'est ma première fiction ! L'histoire se situe après le tome 5, après l'attaque du ministère, orienté romance, la vie de Harry, des Weasley et de leurs proches après la bataille du ministère, une réécriture/fiction. HP/GW HG/RW Disclaimer : L'histoire, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling bien évidemment :)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE UN**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'ambiance était pesante au 4, Privet Drive, mais depuis le début de l'été, elle semblait l'être en permanence. Harry s'était laissé aller depuis son retour de Poudlard, depuis la mort de son parrain. En effet dès qu'il n'était pas occupé à effectuer les tâches ménagères dont l'accablait la tante Pétunia, Harry s'allongeait sur son lit et repensait à ce qu'il aurait dû et surtout n'aurait pas dû faire, le plongeant dans un profond remord, il pensait aussi à la prophétie. Même les Dursley, pour qui Harry, comme aimait le répéter à qui voulait l'entendre l'Oncle Vernon n'était rien d'autre qu'une « source d'ennuis qui devrait s'estimer heureux de pouvoir vivre dans cette maison », avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En effet, en cette chaude matinée d'été, alors qu'il était allongé comme à son habitude sur son lit, perdu dans les pensées, il entendit l'Oncle Vernon l'appeler depuis le salon. Il descendit l'escalier, trainant des pieds, et ouvrit lentement la porte du living-room.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, grogna l'Oncle Vernon.

Harry, surpris de voir les Dursley rassemblés dans le salon, attendit que son oncle ouvre la bouche.

\- Ce soir, nous sortons, dit simplement la tante Pétunia.

Harry qui ne s'attendait pas après tant d'années passées sous le toit des Dursley à faire partie de l'invitation, se contenta d'acquiescer mollement et demanda s'il pouvait remonter dans sa chambre.

\- Nous avons remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, poursuivit l'Oncle Vernon.

\- Très perspicace répondit Harry. Plus les années passaient et moins Harry était effrayé par son oncle, encore moins avec ce qu'il avait dû subir chaque année comme épreuve, qui faisaient passer la cohabitation chez les Dursley pour de joyeuses vacances conviviales.

\- Hum, souffla l'Oncle Vernon, ta tante et moi avons décidé de t'autoriser à communiquer avec tes…, il se mit à parler plus bas, amis « anormaux » acheva-t-il difficilement.

\- Ce soir exceptionnellement, rajouta-t-il en regardant suspicieusement son neveu et en lui donnant la clé de la cage d'Hedwige qu'il avait pris soin de sceller dès le début des vacances.

Harry le regarda bouche bée, c'était une des premières fois en quinze années de vie commune que les Dursley montraient un tant soit peu d'égard envers lui. Il remercia brièvement son oncle et remonta dans sa chambre avant que celui-ci ne change d'avis. En effet, Harry n'avait pas pu communiquer avec ses amis de tout l'été, il avait bien reçu quelques lettres mais la correspondance était à sens unique. Il avait pu avoir par ce biais des nouvelles régulières de la famille Weasley, et pouvait noter à quel point tout le monde s'appliquait à ne pas mentionner Sirius, probablement d'un commun accord.

Il se mit directement à écrire à ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, ainsi qu'à Hagrid pour donner brièvement de ses nouvelles, et fit sortir Hedwige qui poussa un hululement de contentement, après deux longues semaines enfermée dans sa cage.

Quelques jours plus tard Harry reçut une lettre de Ron qui l'invitait à passer le reste de l'été chez lui. Il descendit demander à l'Oncle Vernon son accord. Il vit son visage violacé se contracter sous l'effort que lui demandait la réflexion d'être débarrassé de son neveu plus tôt que prévu mais de lui faire plaisir. A leur grande surprise Pétunia qui était dans la cuisine, les rejoignit et donna son accord à Harry, évitant le regard de l'Oncle Vernon.

Harry savait ainsi d'où venait la gentillesse exceptionnelle de l'Oncle Vernon quelques jours plus tôt, sa tante avait dû lui forcer la main, mais Harry n'aurait pu expliquer ce changement d'attitude de la Tante Pétunia.

Monsieur Weasley vint donc chercher Harry le jour prévu, salua les Dursley et transplana avec Harry jusqu'au Terrier. Hermione qui semblait être arrivée quelques jours plus tôt sauta dans les bras d'Harry quand il rentra dans la cuisine.

\- Allons, lança Ron, laisse-le arriver Hermione, comment vas-tu Harry ? dit Ron le serrant à son tour dans ses bras.

\- J'ai été mieux, répondit Harry, Hermione fixa Ron sévèrement.

Madame Weasley rentra à son tour dans la cuisine et serra Harry dans ses bras, Fred et George à sa suite.

\- Tu es tout pâle et tout maigre, lui annonça-t-elle, ils te nourrissent correctement là-bas au moins ? Si ce n'est pas le cas j'irai leur dire deux mots…

Même après autant d'années Harry était touchée que madame Weasley prenne son bien être autant à cœur, il avait l'impression de savoir ce qu'était une mère grâce à elle.

\- Maman ! dit Ginny qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la cuisine, mais en voyant Harry elle s'interrompit. Malgré le fait que cinq années aient passé et que Ginny ait eu de nombreux petits amis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement séduisant.

\- Oui Ginny? dit madame Weasley.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, salut Harry, lança-t-elle, enjouée. Elle avait appris à ne plus être intimidée en sa présence, comme le lui avait conseillé Hermione, et depuis sa troisième année vivait sa vie de son mieux sans penser à Harry. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas empêcher son cœur de faire un bond à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

\- Harry répondit un vague salut, en la voyant il se rappela soudainement du ministère, de la bataille et de sa conséquence. Ginny le remarqua, et le traina par la manche.

\- Allez viens Harry je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour te remettre d'aplomb.

Surpris les Weasley regardèrent Ginny s'exécuter, Hermione un sourire en coin. Harry regarda Ginny s'affairer, il est vrai que depuis un an, depuis l'AD à vrai dire, Ginny lui semblait avoir changé. Elle n'était plus la petite fille discrète qui faisait tomber toute sorte d'objets en sa présence, ou qui devenait rouge comme une pivoine en le regardant, elle lui semblait de plus en plus intéressante, et sa personnalité marquée n'avait pas manqué de le frapper. Il s'attabla et mangea ce que Ginny lui présentait, nul doute qu'elle avait été à bonne école, même si elle était loin d'égaler Madame Weasley. Ils parlèrent dans une ambiance plus détendue des résultats des BUSE, Hermione pensant avoir raté l'ensemble des épreuves ce qui irrita Ron qui lui pensait à juste titre ne pas s'en être tiré aussi bien qu'elle.

Quand il eut terminé, il remercia Ginny pour le petit déjeuner et monta ses affaires dans la chambre de Ron.

De son côté Ginny monta dans la sienne avec Hermione, qui semblait impatiente de discuter avec Ginny.

\- Alors, dit Hermione, tes progrès sont phénoménaux. D'ici quelques mois Harry ne te résistera plus si tu continues à lui préparer des petits plats dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Arrête, répondit Ginny en rougissant, j'essaye simplement d'appliquer tes conseils, de toutes manières je ne pense pas qu'Harry me trouve belle, je ne suis pas comme Cho Chang physiquement, et qui sait si Harry ne pense pas toujours à elle.

\- Allons, répondit Hermione, avec ce que Cho a fait à Harry l'an dernier je ne doute pas qu'il ne veuille plus entendre parler d'elle, en plus c'était toi qui étais avec nous au ministère et qui a combattu les Mangemorts à nos côtés, pas Cho, et Harry a bien dû remarquer que tu étais différente, combattive, déterminée, acheva Hermione. En plus je te trouve très belle et je ne pense pas être la seule étant donné ton nombre de prétendants ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ginny releva la tête et sourit, Hermione était décidément la personne qui pouvait lui remonter le moral en quelques instants.

\- Tu sais bien que même si j'ai essayé de l'oublier je n'arrive pas à me sortir Harry de la tête, je te rappelle qu'il m'a sauvé la vie en première année, et même sans cela je le vois pour ce qu'il est et non pour sa célébrité…

\- Sois patiente, dit doucement Hermione, comporte-toi naturellement comme aujourd'hui et ça viendra. Allez viens on descend, les garçons doivent sûrement déjà être en bas.

-Oui répondit Ginny qui se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

* * *

C'était mon premier chapitre, et la première histoire que j'écris, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews positives comme négatives (tout ce qui pourrait me faire m'améliorer est bon à prendre), mon rythme de publication sera probablement un peu chaotique (je peux très bien écrire un chapitre par jour comme un par semaine selon mon temps libre), et bien sûr je n'écrirai une suite que si vous pensez que ça en vaut la peine, sinon je retenterai le coup avec une autre histoire. A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai rédigé le chapitre deux j'en profite donc pour le poster maintenant, j'attends toujours vos reviews, et je tiens à remercier Seena T pour la sienne. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé, et surtout ce que vous n'avez pas aimé que j'en tienne compte pour la suite !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient passé la matinée à dégnomer le jardin. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry était au Terrier, et son moral semblait remonter peu à peu. En effet, il faut dire que chez les Weasley, malgré le retour de Voldemort, l'ambiance était légère, Fred et George s'appliquant à chaque minute de leur temps libre à tenter de rendre folle Madame Weasley, ou à essayer leurs produits sur quiconque se montrait assez naïf pour les accepter. Ginny se laissa tomber dans le canapé, en soupirant. Elle eut un sourire en repensant que plus les vacances passaient, plus elle s'intégrait au trio, et avait même eu quelques discussions avec Harry. Oh bien sûr ce n'était jamais des discussions exceptionnelles, mais c'était quand même un net progrès, ils avaient par exemple discuté de la possible création d'un fan club Harry Potter par Colin Crivey, et Harry lui avait fait remarquer avec une pointe d'humour que quelques années auparavant elle aurait très bien pu en faire autant. Ginny rougit en y repensant, et c'est le moment qu'Harry choisit pour se laisser choir à côté d'elle sur le canapé, Ron et Hermione prenant chacun un fauteuil.

\- Eh bah Ginny, pourquoi es-tu si rouge, ça te fatigue autant d'envoyer valser quelques gnomes ? s'esclaffa Ron.

\- Ce qui me fatigue c'est ton humour à deux noises, répondit Ginny vexée d'avoir été surprise dans ses pensées.

\- Allons dit Harry, vous n'allez pas encore vous chamaillez, Ginny tu veux un verre d'eau ? proposa-t-il.

\- Volontiers Harry, répondit-elle, surprise mais contente. Il le faisait sans doute par gentillesse plutôt que pour une autre raison mais elle aimait les quelques attentions qu'il avait parfois à son égard.

Tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Ron se tourna vers sa sœur :

\- Oh oh ton nouveau plan pour séduire Harry est de jouer les demoiselles fragiles ? lui lança-t-il malicieusement.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard, Ginny avait vu rouge cette fois.

\- Tu vas voir à quel point je suis fragile Ronald Weasley ! Et elle lui lança un sortilège de chauve furie particulièrement réussi.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Madame Weasley pour entrer dans la pièce :

\- Fine incantatem lança-t-elle sur un Ron qui se tortillait de douleur, les traits de son visage contractés en une grimace de fureur.

\- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, cria-t-elle, QUAND AS-TU CRU QUE TU POUVAIS LANCER DES SORTS À DROITE À GAUCHE SANS ETRE MAJEURE ET SUR TON PROPRE FRÈRE ? elle donnait l'impression d'être enragée, Harry venait de revenir avec le verre d'eau et restait interdit.

\- Ron la provoque depuis tout à l'heure Madame Weasley, intervint Hermione, elle a simplement craqué.

L'explication sembla calmer temporairement Madame Weasley mais Ginny écopa quand même d'une belle punition, sa mère lui avait ordonné de s'occuper du jardin seulement par des moyens moldus pour lui apprendre à réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir. Ron s'excusa, conscient d'avoir été trop loin. Il avait par ailleurs lui aussi été puni, il devait s'occuper de nettoyer le grenier et de polir les chaines de la goule qui y vivait. Hermione qui s'était radoucie proposa à Ron son aide, Ron rougit et accepta rapidement, honteux.

Ginny se dirigea vers le jardin, tandis qu'Harry restait planté au milieu du salon. Il lui sembla qu'en les circonstances Ginny avait probablement besoin d'aide, autant pour sa tâche que pour un soutien moral et Ron avait déjà Hermione, de plus il commençait à s'habituer à la présence de Ginny et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il se dirigea donc vers le jardin, où Ginny s'était mis au travail en soupirant.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, j'ai l'habitude chez les Dursley, j'ai fini par devenir jardinier professionnel avec tout ce que me confie la Tante Pétunia, dit-il en rigolant.

Ginny, touchée une fois de plus par cet élan de sympathie se demandait si elle finirait par être un jour débarrassée de ses sentiments pour Harry s'il persistait à se montrer si parfait et si attentionné.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Harry, mon imbécile de frère ne sait pas quand s'arrêter et j'ai carrément pété un plomb.

\- Qu'a-t-il bien pu te dire pour que tu t'emportes comme ça, Ginny ? D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps, mais ton maléfice de Chauve Furie me paraissait encore plus réussi que l'an dernier, tu es une sacrée sorcière s'esclaffa-t-il.

Ginny rougit au compliment d'Harry, mince, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de passer par toutes les teintes de rouge au moindre compliment de sa part, si elle pouvait rester cool et lâcher une plaisanterie voir lui retourner le compliment… Allez Ginny reprends-toi, dis quelque chose.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur l'an dernier, et je ne parle pas de ce vieux crapaud, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, en éludant volontairement la première partie de la question.

Harry sourit. Elle avait réussi, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, pas plus difficile qu'avec Hermione ou Luna en fait.

\- On tente de m'amadouer pour que je m'occupe seul du jardin ? plaisanta Harry, eh bien c'est raté, mets tes gants on s'y met. Ils passèrent quelques heures à discuter plus qu'à travailler, à critiquer Ombrage et ses méthodes. C'est là que Ginny apprit qu'elle avait torturé Harry lui faisant écrire avec son propre sang et lui laissant une cicatrice. Elle avait même tenu à voir elle-même la cicatrice laissée par la plume, et avait cru apercevoir qu'Harry semblait mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle lui avait pris le poignet. La fatigue l'avait probablement rendue plus entreprenante, elle se félicitait d'avoir utilisé ce prétexte pour pouvoir avoir un contact physique avec Harry, aussi mince soit-il. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans autre événement particulier, parlant de professeurs et de Poudlard en général.

Leur travail terminé ils rentrèrent dans la maison et constatèrent qu'Hermione s'était endormie sur l'épaule d'un Ron qui semblait paniqué sur le canapé du salon. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil en souriant, et quand Ron les aperçut enfin il dit :

\- Ginny, Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Hermione s'est soudainement endormie sur moi quand l'on est descendu du grenier, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Ginny regarda Harry d'un air entendu et dit :

\- Je te suggère de la laisser dormir, elle a passé l'après-midi à t'aider à rattraper tes bêtises, et je ne pense pas que ça te dérange tant que ça ajouta-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le teint de Ron vira au rouge et il marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles mais Harry crut distinguer quelques mots comme « soleil », « taper trop fort » et « perdu la boule ». Après le diner, Ginny monta se coucher avec Hermione qui avait passé le diner recroquevillée sur sa chaise, gênée de s'être endormie ainsi sur Ron.

\- Eh ben 'Mione, ce n'est pas moi qui fais le plus de progrès dirait-on ! Tu t'es carrément endormie sur Ron dit-elle d'un air narquois.

\- Arrête Ginny tu sais bien que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! dit Hermione, mais c'est vrai que j'ai sacrément bien dormi dit-elle un peu honteuse les joues roses.

\- Ne t'en fais pas avec moi ton secret est bien gardé, après tout on est dans le même bateau, mais je suis presque sûre que pour Ron c'est réciproque, il est simplement trop maladroit pour te l'avouer.

\- Je ne sais pas Ginny, il faudrait laisser les choses se dérouler, depuis Viktor il se comporte de manière un peu trop cordiale mais respectueuse envers moi, mais aujourd'hui dans le grenier je ne me suis pas ennuyé, on n'a jamais été aussi proche dit-elle joyeusement, le temps est passé tellement vite. Et toi avec Harry comment ça s'est passé ? Je sais qu'il est venu t'aider dans le jardin dit-elle avec un regard suggestif.

\- Eh bien, beaucoup mieux qu'avant, je pense que c'est la première fois que nous avons une discussion si longue ! lança Ginny enthousiaste, tu sais Hermione, quand je suis avec Harry, bon c'est vrai ça n'arrive pas souvent ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Quand je suis avec Harry, je ne vois pas le temps passer, il a le don de ne dire que des choses passionnantes ou drôles ! Arrête de te moquer tu ne t'es pas vu en train de parler de Ron cinq minutes plus tôt ! La journée s'est plutôt bien passée, j'ai demandé à voir la cicatrice que lui a laissé Ombrage et je crois l'avoir senti perturbé quand j'ai pris son poignet dans mes mains, tu penses que ça veut dire quelque chose 'Mione ?

\- Je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour se prononcer, en tous cas les choses ont l'air de progresser, Harry sait que tu existes maintenant dit-elle en pouffant.

Ginny fit la moue, et croisa les bras.

\- Et toi, cela fait cinq ans que Ron est amoureux de toi mais feint de l'ignorer, tu n'es pas mieux lotie 'Mione répliqua-t-elle en tirant la langue.

Le teint d'Hermione rosit légèrement, Allons Gin' je ne voulais pas t'offenser je pense que tu commences à avoir ton petit effet sur Harry simplement ! Allons dormir, je pense que les résultats des BUSE devraient arriver demain matin et je ne manquerai le hibou qui doit les apporter pour rien au monde !

\- Rien, sauf peut-être une autre sieste sur l'épaule de Ron, dit Ginny d'un ton narquois.

\- Oh ça va ! Je m'excuse de t'avoir taquinée, arrête avec ça maintenant !

\- T'en fais pas 'Mione c'était la fin de ma vengeance dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en éteignant la lumière.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! lança Ginny en arrivant dans la cuisine en baillant. Pourquoi faites-vous ces têtes ? On dirait que vous avez avalé un chaudron entier de polynectar à l'extrait de Crabbe.

\- Ils attendent le résultat de leurs BUSE dit George. La seule chose dont on peut être sûrs c'est qu'Hermione en aura le moins ajouta Fred en plaisantant.

\- Arrêtez ce n'est pas drôle ! dit Hermione, et si nos résultats étaient si mauvais qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine d'envoyer un hibou ?

A ce moment précis, trois chouettes hulottes s'engouffrèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier, chacune portant une lettre dans son bec. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent, une lueur d'appréhension dans leur regard.

Dès qu'ils eurent parcouru leurs lettres, Ron s'exclama :

\- 7 BUSE ! Dont 3 Efforts Exceptionnels ! Je me doutais bien que j'étais un génie et vous Harry, Hermione ?

\- 11 Optimal annonça Hermione, pourtant j'avais raté toutes les épreuves…

\- Un Optimal en Sortilèges et Défense contre les Forces du Mal et 5 Efforts Exceptionnels, je m'en suis bien tiré, termina Harry.

Tout le monde s'empressa de les féliciter, Fred se moqua d'Hermione annonçant qu'elle était probablement la première depuis un siècle à avoir obtenu autant d'Optimal, tandis que George surenchérissait en ajoutant que le précédent avait été Dumbledore.

Harry remonta dans la chambre de Ron pour envoyer une lettre à Hagrid lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle, il ne lui en voudrait probablement pas d'avoir obtenu un « Désolant » en Divination ni un « Piètre » en Histoire de la Magie. Au moment où il allait refermer la porte il s'aperçut que Ginny l'avait suivi.

\- Ginny ! Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Tu peux tuer un Basilic mais tu as peur d'une fille de 15 ans ? dit Ginny en rigolant. Remarque tu ferais bien, étant donné le caractère des femmes Weasley…

\- Tu as raison répondit Harry avec un sourire, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je voulais simplement te féliciter pour tes BUSE dit-elle en s'approchant et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant un Harry abasourdi debout devant le pas de la porte. Il mit presque une minute à se reprendre et à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Ginny le félicitait-elle comme elle aurait félicité son frère ? Ou bien éprouvait-elle toujours quelque chose pour lui, mais quelque chose de différent ? Quelque chose qui aurait dépassé la simple admiration parce qu'il était « L'élu », « Le Survivant » …

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la présence de Ginny ne laissait pas Harry de marbre. Quand il s'endormait le soir, parfois il avait son image dans la tête. Mais non, c'était impossible, pas la petite sœur de Ron. Il devait probablement s'inquiéter pour elle suite aux évènements du ministère. Mais des images de Luna ou Neville ne lui venaient jamais en tête.

Harry était dubitatif, mais il s'assit, sa main toujours sur la joue que Ginny avait embrassée, et commença à rédiger sa lettre.

Les jours suivants, Harry prenait conscience petit à petit qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié, bien plus fort que l'attirance qu'il avait éprouvé pour Cho Chang en quatrième année. Cependant, son esprit luttait farouchement, première, Ginny sortait avec Dean, son camarade de dortoir, et deuxièmement elle était la sœur de Ron. Cette complication étant de loin la plus repoussante, connaissant l'individu. Ron pestait sans arrête contre les petits amis de Ginny, alors que dirait-il si son meilleur ami en venait à déclarer sa flamme à sa sœur. Cette lutte mentale occupait désormais plus souvent les pensées d'Harry que la mort de son parrain, auquel il pensait cependant toujours énormément.

Il passait, inconsciemment ou en se laissant convaincre que leur relation était innocente, beaucoup de temps avec Ginny, plus qu'avec Hermione et Ron qui eux ne semblaient pas mécontents qu'Harry les laisse seuls. Hermione avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de Harry mais ne souleva aucune remarque à ce propos, contente pour Ginny.

Ginny avait également remarqué ce changement, Harry Potter flirtait avec elle. Harry Potter essayait de capter le moindre moment avec elle, seul à seule. Son anniversaire approchait, elle devait préparer quelque chose, quelque chose qui la distinguerait des autres. Un cadeau qu'elle pourrait lui offrir plus intimement et dont elle espérait que la valeur puisse prouver ne serait-ce qu'un millième les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Le 31 juillet, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, Ron n'était déjà plus dans son lit. Il descendit à la cuisine, et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde lui souhaite un « Joyeux anniversaire », il la trouve vide. Il vit seulement un mot déposé sur la table de la cuisine :

« Nous sommes allés nous promener sur le chemin de Traverse, nous t'avons laissé ton petit déjeuner sur le plan de travail, joyeux anniversaire Harry, nous le fêterons à notre retour. »

Harry resta stupéfait. Ainsi donc ils étaient partis sur le chemin de Traverse sans lui, et le jour de son anniversaire ! Il savait qu'il devait beaucoup à la famille Weasley, mais il avait du mal à digérer l'information, il se sentait abandonné.

Il s'approcha du plan de travail pour attraper l'assiette pleine de croissants et remonter dans la chambre de Ron. Quand soudain le sol se mit à vaciller dangereusement, il se sentit quitter le Terrier. L'assiette était un portoloin.

Il atterrit dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, dans un jardin dans lequel avait été monté de grands pavillons, ainsi qu'un buffet gigantesque rempli à craquer. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues, et une larme lui coula même du coin de l'œil. Il observa tous les invités : les Weasley au complet, excepté Percy, Lupin, Tonks, Fol Œil, Fleur Hagrid et même Luna qui vivait de l'autre côté de la colline étaient présents ainsi que tant d'autres.

\- Harry mon chéri, nous nous demandions quand tu allais finir par te lever, dit-elle, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais il fallait faire quelque chose pour fêter ton anniversaire !

La journée se passa merveilleusement bien, Bill et Charlie s'affrontaient comme à leur habitude avec des tables les faisant se cogner avec leurs baguettes l'une contre l'autre, Madame Weasley remplissait sans arrêt la table de plats, Lupin et Monsieur Weasley discutaient avec Harry d'une éventuelle future carrière d'Auror…

Vers le milieu d'après-midi vint enfin le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Ron lui avait offert un nécessaire à balai pour son Éclair de Feu, Hermione un livre expliquant comment organiser son travail pour une réussite totale, Lupin lui donna la montre que James et Lily lui avaient jadis offert, Harry ne trouva pas ses mots pour le remercier et se contenta de le serrer contre lui. Hagrid lui avait offert des gants en peau de Kelpi, il reçut des cadeaux de la part de tout le monde, excepté Ginny. Ce détail ne manqua pas de l'affecter mais il ne le montra pas. Monsieur Weasley pointa sa baguette sur un vieux sonophone, et la musique commença. Harry s'était rarement autant amusé, il avait dansé avec tout le monde, de Luna qui donnait l'impression de chasser des mouches invisibles à Ron avec qui il avait dansé une sorte de rock effréné riant les larmes aux yeux. Soudain la musique changea, c'était maintenant un slow qui passait, annonçant la fin de la soirée. Harry mal à l'aise alla s'asseoir tandis que Monsieur et Madame Weasley, Lupin et Tonks, Bill et Fleur commencèrent à danser doucement. Même Ron avait invité Hermione à danser et elle avait accepté non sans rougir.

Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis, il leur en avait fallu du temps, il espérait que leurs disputes incessantes qu'il avait dû supporter cinq ans n'auraient plus lieu. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Ginny.

\- Harry, je n'ai pas de cavalier, tu accepterais de danser avec moi sur cette musique ? Je l'adore.

\- Harry rougit. Il n'était pas un très bon danseur, et Ginny était vraiment très jolie dans sa magnifique robe rouge qui laissait voir un décolleté plongeant et un dos ouvert. Il en oublia même qu'elle ne lui avait rien offert, et bafouilla qu'il acceptait avec plaisir.

Elle le mena à la piste de danse d'un pas ferme et posa sa main sur sa hanche. Harry transpirait et n'osait pas regarder Ginny, se laissant mener, il croisa cependant son regard après quelques pas de danse.

\- Tu es magnifique Ginny, Dean est vraiment chanceux, ces mots lui avaient échappé.

Ginny lui sourit, un magnifique sourire, Harry aurait donné toute sa fortune pour pouvoir le contempler sa vie entière.

\- J'ai rompu avec Dean, Harry. Ça n'allait plus entre nous, il commençait à lorgner sur cette cruche de Marietta Edgecombe. Tout en disant ces mots elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa entrainer par la musique.

Quand le slow fut fini, ils se séparèrent gênés et Monsieur Weasley annonça qu'il était temps de ranger, et de rentrer au Terrier.

Une fois au Terrier, Ginny se tourna vers Harry :

\- Harry je n'ai pas oublié ton cadeau, dit-elle, il est dans ma chambre, suis-moi, il serait temps que je te l'offre dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Harry la suivit se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver pour ne pas lui offrir devant tout le monde, sûrement un livre un peu grivois pour se payer sa tête.

Elle referma lentement la porte de sa chambre, et fit mine de chercher quelque chose sous son lit et de le cacher dans son dos. Elle s'approcha d'Harry lentement, son visage se rapprochait centimètre par centimètre du sien sur lequel il sentait que l'on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf tellement il chauffait. Il sentait son parfum de fleurs, les mains de Ginny n'étaient maintenant plus dans son dos mais avait agrippé celui d'Harry délicatement. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, puis elle pressa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry tendrement et lui offrit le meilleur baiser qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues minutes, les mains d'Harry s'enfouissant dans la longue crinière flamboyante de Ginny lui caressant les cheveux, puis elle mit fin au baiser en passant doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Harry avait le souffle court, il attrapa les mains de Ginny :

\- C'est le meilleur cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu dit-il en riant. Ginny Weasley acceptes-tu d'être ma petite amie ? Je suis même prêt à affronter tes six frères s'il le faut pour être avec toi.

\- Je le sais nigaud, tu as affronté un Basilic pour moi ! Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de sortir avec « L'Élu » plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je pense que nous devrions garder notre relation secrète un certain temps si je veux arriver à Poudlard en un seul morceau dit Harry en riant.

Ginny acquiesça et le serra dans ses bras, puis lui fit signe qu'il devait quitter sa chambre maintenant pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il monta dans sa chambre avec un sourire béat, Ginny était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée, il ne laisserait jamais rien ni personne lui faire du mal, et il s'endormit en repensant au baiser intense qu'ils avaient partagé quelques instants plus tôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

 _J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre, d'une part parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail, et d'autre part l'inspiration ne vient pas facilement quand on a des tonnes de choses à faire, donc pardonnez-moi le retard, et profitez de ce chapitre. J'espère avoir plus de temps libre à l'avenir, bonne lecture !_

Cacher leur relation était difficile, dès qu'il n'y avait aucun risque ils s'embrassaient. Leur complicité néanmoins était de plus en plus visible, Hermione le remarqua immédiatement, et Madame Weasley commençait à soupçonner quelque chose.

\- Ginny, viens par ici un moment s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour mettre la table.

\- J'arrive maman cria Ginny depuis l'étage en embrassant rapidement Harry sur les lèvres.

Elle avait presque fini de mettre la table quand sa mère engagea la discussion :

\- J'ai remarqué qu'Harry et toi étiez de plus en plus complice.

\- On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble maman, c'est normal, il me considère un peu comme Hermione maintenant, dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Ginny, écoute, je ne suis pas aveugle, je suis également passée par là, tu sais à ton âge je préparais même des filtres d'amour, dit-elle en gloussant. Enfin ce n'est pas la question se reprit-elle légèrement honteuse, je suis contente pour Harry et toi, ne fais pas cette tête-là, une mère sait tout. Mais je sais également qu'à cet âge on peut se laisser rapidement emporter, alors fais simplement attention à toi, et à Harry, n'allez pas trop vite, acheva-t-elle.

Ginny ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise, son visage avait pris la couleur de ses cheveux, elle balbutia qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à faire quoique ce soit avec Harry et s'enfuit de la cuisine rapidement. Madame Weasley soupira.

-T'en as mis du temps dit Harry en l'attrapant par la taille et en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou, pourquoi es-tu si rouge ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ma mère sait pour nous deux.

-Qu… quoi ? Mais comment ? Tu lui as dit ?

\- Non elle l'a simplement deviné… et m'a conseillé de prendre notre temps dans notre relation.

Le teint d'Harry prit la même teinte que celui de Ginny.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas… on n'a rien… enfin Ginny on s'est seulement embrassés !

\- Je sais soupira-t-elle je me serai bien passé de cette discussion, enfin… n'en parlons plus. Je pense que nous devrions officialiser notre relation avant notre départ pour Poudlard pour que personne ne l'apprenne autrement qu'en pense-tu ?

\- Je… c'est une bonne idée oui dit Harry le regard fuyant.

\- Tu n'approuves pas vraiment dirait-on, qu'est ce qui te contrarie ?

\- Voldemort. Si Voldemort l'apprend je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait tenter.

Ginny avait frissonné à l'évocation du nom.

\- Harry, j'ai attendu tant d'années pour être enfin à tes côtés, ce n'est pas cette sale face de serpent qui nous séparera, si quelque chose arrive on avisera, je pense que personne n'est mieux placé que toi pour me protéger.

-Tout le monde me pense exceptionnel mais comme je l'ai dit l'an dernier, souvent j'ai été plus chanceux que talentueux… soupira-t-il. Enfin, je ne supporterai probablement pas d'être séparé de toi non plus. Faisons comme cela pour l'instant.

\- Pour l'instant ? dit Ginny en soulevant un sourcil.

\- C'est une façon de parler Gin', allez viens faire un petit entrainement de Quidditch avec moi.

Harry laissa son éclair de feu à Ginny et prit le second meilleur balai, il lâcha un vif d'or et annonça que celui qui l'attrapait en premier pouvait donner un gage à l'autre.

Ginny s'élança, vite, un peu trop vite même, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'éclair de feu, Harry sur ses talons, elle avait du mal à contrôler sa vitesse et ses mouvements étaient brusques. Soudain en voulant changer de direction elle vacilla dangereusement et tomba de l'éclair de feu. Harry plongea et se précipita sur Ginny qui tombait à une vitesse impressionnante. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras in extremis ralentissant sa chute puis ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol du jardin. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent, ils avaient vu la scène depuis la cuisine. Ginny s'était relevée péniblement, son poignet formait un angle bizarre, probablement cassé sous le choc, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait même pas, ce qu'elle voyait l'effrayait bien plus. En effet ce n'était rien à côté de Harry, il avait amorti la chute avec son propre corps, et bien qu'il ait réussi à la ralentir le choc avait été violent. Du sang coulait de sa tempe et il était inconscient. Monsieur Weasley se précipita à son tour,

\- Je n'ai jamais été doué en sortilèges de guérison, se lamenta-t-il, Hermione occupe-toi de Ginny, Ron aide moi à porter Harry nous allons les emmener à Ste Mangouste.

Une fois sur place, Ginny et Hermione furent dirigées au service de blessures légères dans lequel elles devaient patienter et attendre leur tour.

\- Ginny tu ne discutes pas et tu vas te faire soigner, tu verras Harry après ! Maintenant fais ce que je te dis et pars avec Hermione. Il était tellement en colère que Ginny ne répliqua même pas et suivi Hermione qui l'avait attrapé par l'épaule d'une manière réconfortante.

\- Ron tu retournes au Terrier et tu préviens les autres de ce qui est arrivé.

Harry fut immédiatement pris en charge par un guérisseur du nom de Sylwith, qui assura à monsieur Weasley que Harry ne garderait aucune séquelle de sa chute et qu'il se remettrait en quelques jours. Ginny quant à elle fut guérie en quelques instants et se précipita au chevet d'Harry.

\- Oh papa, tu sais c'est ma faute se lamenta-t-elle. J'ai cru pouvoir contrôler l'éclair de feu de Harry, mais je me suis laissée dépasser, il m'a encore sauvé la vie…

\- Ginny, je pense que ce n'est pas le moment de te faire la morale, mais crois-moi quand ta mère sera là nous aurons une petite discussion.

Il se leva et sortit rapidement afin d'aller chercher les autres Weasley qui débarqueraient probablement sous peu dans la panique, tandis que Ginny restait assise à côté d'Harry lui tenant fermement la main, les yeux clos.

Soudain, un défilé de chevelures rousses de glissa dans la chambre, Monsieur et Madame Weasley revenaient, accompagnés de Fred et Georges. Le visage de Madame Weasley exprimait un curieux mélange de colère et d'inquiétude. Quand elle vit Ginny serrant la main d'Harry, elle se ravisa quelque peu, cependant la lueur n'avait pas disparue de son regard.

A ce moment précis, Harry ouvrit les yeux, il observa Ginny, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, puis pressa sa main dans celle de Ginny qui la tenait encore.

\- Ravi de voir que tu vas bien Gin', que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Tu as encore une fois sauvé un Weasley, Harry, répondit Madame Weasley, ça devient une habitude chez toi, espérons qu'à l'avenir nous saurons éviter les situations dans lesquelles tu doives nous sauver, dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à Ginny.

\- C'était un accident Madame Weasley, vous savez passer d'une vieille Etoile Filante à un Eclair de Feu, ça fait une grande différence, et puis finalement ni Ginny ni moi ne sommes vraiment mal en point.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance en effet, dis Monsieur Weasley en haussant un sourcil, cependant Ginny aura tout de même une punition. Nous verrons tout cela au Terrier.

\- Harry mon chéri, le mieux serait que tu restes ici quelques jours, nous viendrons te rendre visite chaque jour, et nous viendrons te chercher pour te ramener au Terrier.

\- Moi aussi je reste ici ! s'exclama Ginny. C'est ma faute si Harry est dans cet état.

\- Dans ce cas peut-être pourrais-je faire amener un lit supplémentaire dans cette chambre. Le guérisseur Sylwith venait d'entrer et regardait la scène d'un air entendu, je venais simplement faire un compte rendu sur votre état Monsieur Potter ne bougez pas.

Il marmonna quelques formules compliquées, sortit un flacon de sa poche et le posa sur sa table de chevet.

\- Prenez ceci et dans quelques jours vous serez entièrement rétabli et prêt à sauver cette charmante demoiselle de n'importe quel danger, dit-il avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, puis il sortit de la chambre.

\- Très bien Ginny tu es autorisée à rester ici, mais si j'apprends que tu as fait la moindre bêtise, la moindre, tu auras la plus grande punition de ta vie. Allons-y ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des autres.

Quand ils furent sortis Ginny serra Harry dans ses bras et lui chuchota un « Merci », pour le reste ils se comprenaient simplement d'un regard. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, le temps passait à une vitesse alarmante, mais rien n'importait, ils étaient dans leur bulle, heureux.

A SUIVRE


End file.
